callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Petrenko
Private Yuri Petrenko (Russian: Юрий Петренко) was a Russian soldier in Call of Duty: United Offensive, and one of three playable characters in the game. He was initially conscripted into the 67th Guards Rifle Division, where he first saw combat in the Battle of Kursk. It was there that he served in a squad under the command of Sgt. Antonov, and with his fellow comrades Korolov, Kulikov, and Semashko. Biography Yuri Petrenko was a part of a huge influx of conscripts, recruited specifically to reinforce positions around the Kursk salient. In early July he arrived by train at a railhead near Botovo, where he was sent, via truck, to the trenches. It was there that he joined his squad, under the leadership of Sergeant Antonov, in the 67th Guards Rifle Division. Yuri, along with his fellow comrades, held the trenches against numerous waves of units from the attacking Waffen-SS divisions. After the trenches were secured, his squad was sent on a mission to retake the village of Ponyri from the Germans. After intense fighting, which included him covering Semashko while he planted charges on some Panzers, and retaking an entire factory, his unit was able to retake the town of Ponyri. Following that, he was transferred to the 5th Guards Tank Army, due to a shortage of tank crews. He was tasked with engaging in several small skirmishes with German Panzers before ultimately moving on to Kharkov. It wasn't until late August that he was able to be transferred back to his original squad, which was to take part in what was to be known as the Fourth Battle of Kharkov (Operation Polkovodets Rumyantsev). While fighting in the outskirts of the city, he served as the mobile spotter for the artillery stationed outside of the city. Because of his efforts, the armor support was able to move freely, and unharmed, through the streets of Kharkov. Afterwards, Yuri and the rest of his unit retook the city square, and with it, the train station. It was there that they held the train station against numerous waves of desperate German attackers until troop trains arrived with fresh, and combat-ready reinforcements. With the reinforcements, the Russians were able to retake Kharkov and put an end to the Battle of Kursk. What happens next to Yuri, though, is unknown. Trivia *He possibly has a girlfriend, Natasha, as reference to the letters he sends her before the beginning of each level. *He is possibly saved by Korolov in the trenches in the first Russian Campaign level. *One of the protagonist's name from Call of Duty: World at War is Dimitri Petrenko, but its not known if the two are related. *Like Dimitri Petrenko and Martin, Yuri has never been promoted or thought he kills over 100 nazis, least 9 HE 111 and least 9 German tanks ( including Elefant and Panzer ) *He is the first playable charater can able to pick up the Flamethrower Category:Characters Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Characters